


Anyone But Me

by Apoill



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apoill/pseuds/Apoill
Summary: What if Tallest Miyuki and Spork never died? What if they had a forbidden love? They might be able to raise the perfect family, but Miyuki's parents have other plans. As leader of the empire and the daughter of a rich businessman, She has no control over her life. And everyday when Spork thinks about his deceased wife, "You could've loved anybody..."





	Anyone But Me

Miyuki was in her room trying to sleep. Yet, it was another sleepless night due to her parents endless arguing. The only reason her parents were married was because both her parents came from rich family's and were set to be married together when they were young. Miyuki covered her antennae to block out the noise but it was no use. Miyuki decided it would be best to just sneak out for the night. She got out of bed and quietly walked to her closet and got out a dark coat and put it on. She quietly opened her window and climbed up to the roof. She sat down and closed her eyes, Feeling the breeze against her soft green skin. "Imagine, If I were like the wind. Free of worry and able to explore the world without rules or boundaries..." Miyuki quietly whispered to herself. She was startled when she heard a bumping noise through her window. Miyuki quickly jumped down to investigate. She saw a dark figure walking around her room. Miyuki slid through the window and hissed, "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" The figure jumped in fear. "Shit I've been cought..." The figure cursed under their breath. It sounded like a boy. "Mind your language young man!" Miyuki whispered harshly. The boy chuckled quietly. "Those don't sound like your words..." The boy smiled but it was hard for Miyuki to see in the dark. "What's your name?" She asked still hissing. "I'm Spork..." The boy said quietly. Miyuki wanted more information out of him. "Why are you in my room?" She asked. Spork hesitated, Clearly still surprised from being discovered. "I can't tell you..." He finally said. Miyuki was enraged. "Why not!?" She hissed a little louder. Miyuki stopped talking when she heard her parents start to come down the hall towards her room. Spork started to get scared and starting breathing faster. "Shhh it's ok, Just hide in here..." Miyuki pulled Spork by his hand and pushed him into her closet. Miyuki quickly shut her closet door and covered herself in her bed sheets. She closed her eyes just as she heard a light click from her parents opening the door. "Is she asleep?" She heard her father mumble. "Yes, I think so..." Her mom whispered. Her parents closed the door and walked back to their room. Miyuki got out of her bed and pulled Spork out of her closet. He started coughing really loudly and Miyuki quickly pulled him out of her window and onto the roof. Spork stopped coughing and opened his eyes. "Your eyes..." Miyuki gasped. "What about them?" Spork asked confused. "Their green..." Miyuki booped Spork on the nose and giggled. Spork shifted back a little bit, Uncomfortable by Miyuki's sudden approach. Miyuki stopped admiring Spork's rare eye color and got back to asking questions. "First question, Why were you in my room?" Miyuki asked calmly. The breeze had made her forget about the rising anger she had gotten from finding a stranger in her room. Spork looked away ashamed and stayed quiet. A cold wind drifted by and he shivered. "I already told you I can't answer that..." Spork said quietly. Miyuki saw that he was shivering badly. "Are You ok?" She asked. "Yeah I'm just cold is all..." Miyuki took off her coat and handed it to Spork. When he reached for it she quickly pulled it away. "Answer the question and then I'll give you the coat!" She snapped. Spork groaned. "Why were you in my room?" Miyuki asked again. "I was looking for something to steal okay!?" Spork snatched the coat out of Miyuki's hand and turned away in shame. Miyuki was surprised by Spork's sudden guilt and embarrassment. "Ok now for another question..." Spork stopped her, "No more questions..." Spork growled. Miyuki thought of a way to bribe Spork into answering more questions. "If I give you food will you answer two more questions?" Spork turned around and huffed. "What do you think I am, A poor homeless Irken!?" Spork hissed. He quickly shut his mouth before he made the blue-eyed Irken in front of him regret trying to help him. "Sorry..." He sighed. Miyuki giggled. "It's okay. I'll bring you a sandwich." Spork sighed. "And no more questions?" He asked. Miyuki turned around slightly annoyed. "Not tonight, But you'll have to answer them tomorrow." Spork groaned. "Fiiiine..." Miyuki went to the kitchen and made a sandwich for Spork. She went out her window and climbed onto the roof where Spork was. "Here you go!" Miyuki handed Spork the sandwich and smiled. "Thank you..." He mumbled. Miyuki went back in her room and went to sleep.


End file.
